The invention relates to an automobile headliner repair system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for securing to a sagging automobile headliner, and raising the sagging material to a higher position, where it is held parallel to the roof, the heads of the occupants.
In automobile terminology, the aesthetic treatment decorating the under surface of the passenger compartment roof is traditionally called "the headliner". Throughout the years, most American automobiles have had a nylon, vinyl, or fabric headliner. The fabric is stretched over a corrugated cardboard or foam backing and is often secured along the edges of the passenger compartment and/or glued to the backing.
In time, the fabric stretches under its own weight, the glue releases after years of hot and cold weather, and for other reasons, the headliner begins to separate from the backing. Once free from the backing, the headliner begins to sag downward. The sagging is most severe in the center of the passenger compartment.
A sagging headliner provides the automobile with an unsightly appearance. What would otherwise seem to be a well maintained car, seemingly becomes a "junker" because of the sagging headliner. A sagging headliner is also uncomfortable for the occupants. Most people find it unpleasant to have the headliner rest against the tops of their heads. In addition, a sagging headliner can be a safety hazard. Many headliners sag so low that they interfere with the driver's field of vision.
To date, the most common cure for a sagging headliner is removal, and replacement with a new headliner. Replacement of a simple vinyl headliner can cost several hundred dollars. Replacement of a headliner made of an exotic material can cost even more.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,571 to Allison discloses a button fastener for securing a headliner. Allison is a button that is intended to be pressed into the headliner at numerous locations, to "pin up" the headliner. To be effective Allison requires that numerous buttons be employed across the length and width of the headliner. Such a multitude of buttons is as unsightly as the sagging headliner itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,151 to Guswiler discloses a headliner retainer, which comprises a series of telescoping, semi-rigid strips, which extend across the width of the automobile. Guswiler is a structure intended to adjust to the width of the automobile interior and create a friction fit against the headliner to prevent it from sagging. Even fully collapsed, Guswiler is a large apparatus which requires skill for assembly and installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,388 to Knaggs discloses a headliner support which comprises a flexible strip that extends fully across the headliner, and attaches into the side moldings that are present on some automobiles.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.